Flash's lucky 4 way
by Dirtybatz
Summary: SMUT AND ONLY SMUT FIRE WONDER WOMAN SUPERGIRL FLASH Flash ended up getting very lucky during his lunch break in the tower.


Flash's hand travelled to the back of his neck as it often did when he became choked up or nervous. He had three gorgeous heroines throwing themselves at him, the fact that he couldn't talk kind of showed that he only talked big game.

"What's the matter?" Kara asked as her pointer finger circled the emblem he proudly wore.

"You don't have to be nervous Wally." Diana said winking at him before she bit her lower lip gently.

"We just want you to give us a tour of your sleeping quarters." Fire said smirking playfully. "We want to see where the oh so great Flash sleeps." She was speaking seductively and practically pushing her breasts together as she spoke.

"Oh really ladies?" Wally asked finally displaying confidence. It was easier once he knew they weren't playing with him... They couldn't be with all the stuff they were doing..

"Yeah." Kara said pulling him close to her by the fabric on his chest. "Show us." She said more quietly.

After those two magical words Wally picked her up on his back and zoomed her into his room. Before the other two girls could even tell they were gone he was back twice and had all three of them in his room sitting on his bed with him standing in front of the foot of the bed.

"Well ladies" Wally began speaking well he spread his arms open "this is where the magic happens."

"Mm" Diana moaned holding the crotch of her suit. "I'm soaked." She said before out of the blue sliding a finger into the side of the bottom part of her suit inserting it into her cunt releasing a moan.

"Oh god." Wally said wide eyed.

"Here, let me help you with that!" Kara said giggling pushing Diana flat down on Wally's mattress before she leaned down tearing Diana's bottom piece open with her teeth.

"You don't have to do it Kara." Fire said pulling Super girl in kissing her passionately. "We could just let Wally take care of these.." She slid her hand into her pants as she spoke "these- swollen cunts."

"Mm god that does sound good. My wet little super pussy could use some good fucking."

"Well ladies." Wally said stretching his arms out and cracking his fingers. "Get those under wear off, lay back on your back, and prepare to have your worlds rocked! One thing though.. Fucking chicks in costumes is hot!" He said cockishly "So Kara, if you could keep that skirt on that'd be great. Diana, just move that swim suit thing to the side.. And Bea, tear a hole in those sweet sweet pants." Winking at them he watched them eagerly follow his commands.

Fire ripped open her pants and was on her back faster then he had seen most women take to unclip a bra! Kara was pulling her under wear out and turning to her back quicker then a blink to. And Diana barely had to move! She simply pushed her suit aside with her thumb. And just like that three tight pussy's were exposed and they were all for him! It must have been his birthday?

Wally jumped on that bed and started tonguing the girls so fast that he was deep in all their wet walls within milliseconds. In moments he had licked and fingered all of their sweet spots and they were holding onto whatever they could reach well they screamed and fought their orgasms.

"Oh my god Wally!" They moaned in harmony as he lapped up the puddle of fluids they left. It all happened impossibly quick.

"Oh ladies that's just the beginning. Now you all get the Flash cock!"

"Mm I've wanted the Flash cock for so long." Kara said biting her lip.

"How about you give us a little show taking off your suit, hm?" Fire asked batting her eye lashes.

"Well that sounds like some thing I'd do.." Wally said with a grin.

"Oh this should be sexy." Diana said chuckling leaning up.

Standing back In front of the end of the bed with a trail of red behind him from his quick movement to be there Wally was turned around, his hands firmly gripping his ass.

"Oh god." Kara giggled watching him squeeze his own bubble ass.

Suddenly Wally dropped to the floor and was on all fours turning his away back facing them as he crawled to the edge of the bed. Moving like a dog his front hands grabbed the sides of the bed well his upper body leaned up and inwards as if he was coming up. Instead he laid he used one of his hands to guide Fire's gentle hands to the top of his mask and harshly made her pull it off letting it go in her hand as he let it and climbed up on the bed.

When Diana found Wally climbing up on her moving her hands to his chest she had a feeling he wanted her to rip the shirt piece off, but instead she pinched both of his nipples watching him whimper like a puppy before she finally pulled the material away.

When Wally finally came to Kara she was eagerly laying her hands on his hips ready to rip his pants off, but before she could he jumped off of the bed where they could all see him and ripped the tight pants off himself. Of course in the right fabric his bulge was already visible, but in his tiny, tight, white under wear it was even more noticeable. The white fabric was practically see through and every vain, and the shape of every part was visible. He was at least 8 inches long and 2 thick. It was the most magnificent cock any of them had ever seen.

"What about my turn?" Kara asked pouting.

That was when Wally jumped back onto the bed, his head was on the opposite side of theirs so his legs went up to their chests. Diana was in the middle so his legs spread, one going between her and Beatrice, the other between her and Kara. He then leaned his arms up and grabbed Kara's head pulling it down to his crotch.

"Open up babe." He said shoving his bulge into her mouth. It was surely better then ripping off any piece of clothing. And as if the stain of pre cum wasn't already a big enough wet spot Kara's moist mouth made a much larger dark patch in his under wear.

"Ugh!" She gagged as she took his bulge that was just begging to be let out of the boxers.

"You like that don't you?" He whispered well he thrusted his hips up and down into her mouth. The friction from her lips felt good with every hit. She couldn't answer, but he noticed her nod.

"Ughhhh Kara that feels so good!" He moaned as he continued to fuck her face with his bulge, he finally decided the dick had to come out and he lifted her head gently and teasingly pushing her back into her spot. His hand moved so fast that the force just ripped the boxers in to two pieces once he yanked on them, and his hard dick finally stood up.

"Diana, Bea... I think it's your turn to dazzle me." He said laying back into his spot with his legs where they were on his head on the end of his bed. The only difference was now his cock was standing straight up.

"Yummy." Fire said happily climbing over Diana and sticking her mouth down over his cock. Diana crawled under her legs and lifted his balls into her own mouth. It was pure heaven for the speedster!

"Uhh god!" Wally moaned loudly feeling Fire slide up and down his long hard cock well Wonder Woman thirstily sucked on his balls.

A very jealous Super girl climbed around the girls on his cock and went to his chest sucking on his nipples. She spread her legs so she sat on his lower chest leaving traces of her pussy juice well she kissed his neck and sucked his nipples.

"Uhh ladies that's fucking amazing! But you gotta get back into position so I can fuck you! I'll blow my canon if this goes on any longer!"

They were sad to take his delicious huge cock out of their mouths and leave his body, but they all got back across from him as he kneeled up.

He soon dived into Kara's pussy, but he was switching between them so fast and thrusting so fast they couldn't tell who he was in and when because they were all screeching and moaning. But one by one as they went off he paid more attention to the remaining. First Fire came. She was uncontrollably squirting a puddle! He fucked her hard well she squirted and pumped her for all she had before went to Dinah and Kara, then ultimately Diana began shrieking and cumming next.

"Lucky Super Girl gets my cum then." Wally said grabbing her hips and diving into her. With no switching he was going faster then ever. "Uhh fuck!" He moaned aloud as she panicked below him squirting and squirming. "Uhh fuck!" He repeated still fucking her hard. "Uhh god I'm cumming!" He moaned speeding up. His next three thrusts were all followed by large shots of thick and creamy hot cum that shot into Kara's pussy and dropped out around his cock.

"That... That was fucking awesome." He said watching his cum pour out of her tight cunt without pulling out..

"And I'm all ready to give you ladies another round!"


End file.
